Secrets
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: Gustavo Roque needs a new band, so he sends Big Time Rush around America to find his next hit. A group of guys audition and win, only they are girls who come from abusive families. Will their lives improve, or will their dark pasts catch up with them?
1. The Plan

Secrets

Chapter 1

The Plan

Louise was sick of her life. Her mother was yelling at her again.

"Louise! Louise Poppy Marx! You come down here right now!"

Louise sighed and heaved herself off of her bed. She dragged her feet downstairs.

"Yes mom?" she asked, trembling.

Her mom lifted her hand and slapped her across her face. Tears ran down Louise's face.

"What did I do, mom?"

Her mom didn't answer, just slapped her again.

"Get up to your room you worthless wretch!" she slurred.

Louise instantly obeyed. It was better to do that than fight. She raced up the stairs into her room and buried her head in the pillow, sobbing loudly. When she had calmed down a bit, she turned on her laptop that her dad had bought her before he died. Her mom didn't know she had it.

Her best friend Sophia noticed that she was online and requested for her to video chat. Louise accepted.

"Hey Lo-" Sophia stopped when she saw her tear-streaked face, "What happened?"

"Mom again," Louise said quietly, "She hit me and called me a wretch."

"I know how you feel," Sophia smiled weakly, "My parents had a go at me today too, just because I got two questions wrong on a test. What did you do?"

"Nothing," Louise tried to hold back her tears, but they flowed freely, "I did nothing."

"Was she drunk?"

"She always is."

"It's okay. Things will get better."

"How long am I supposed to keep believing that?"

Sophia honestly didn't know. Her life was as awful as Louise's. Her parents yelled at her on a daily basis, even if she did nothing wrong.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," she finally replied.

A little grey box popped up on her screen. It was their friend Kimiko asking to chat. Sophia accepted the request.

"Hey guys," Kimiko said sadly.

"Hey Kimi," Louise whispered.

"Hi Kiki. What's wrong?" Sophia asked.

"Everything Spleen. Everything," Kimiko said.

"You got beat up again?" Louise asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too. I'm getting really sick of it."

"Well, what can we do about it?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know," Louise said sadly, a tear dripping off of her nose, "I was thinking that too."  
>"I have an idea," Kimiko said.<p>

"What?" Sophia said excitedly.

"You know that band Big Time Rush?"

"From Roque Records?" Louise asked. Kimiko nodded.

"Yeah. It said on TV that they are looking for a new band for the label. I was thinking we could audition."

"As a band?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, won't our parents recognize us if we do win?" Sophia asked.

"I was thinking we disguise as boys," Kimiko said.

"That is actually a good idea," Louise said.

"I know," Kimiko smiled.

"Don't bands normally have four or five members though?" Sophia asked.

"Actually, I tought that too. Then I remembered a friend that I met last summer. She comes from an abusive family too."  
>"Cool," Louise said, "What's her name?"<p>

"Shane. In fact, she's online now. I'll ask her to join our chat."

"You do that," Sophia grinned. Finally, she would have the chance to escape.

Shane Oliver was surfing the internet when she got a video request from Kimiko. She clicked on accept and was surprised to see, not one face, but three faces looking at her from the screen. There was Kimiko, her awesome peanut-butter loving friend and two other girls who she didn't know.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey Shane!" Kimiko grinned.

"Who are your friends?" Shane asked, smiling. She always felt better when she talked to Kimi.

"This is Louise and Sophia," Kimiko introduced the girls.

"Hey," Shane said.

"Hi," Louise smiled.

"Hey," Sophia grinned. Any friend of Kimi was a friend of hers.

"So, what are you talking about?" Shane asked.

"Actually, we wanted to ask you something," Kimiko said.

"Ask away."  
>"You see, Lou and Spleen, which is what we call Sophia, come from abusive families too, and we had an idea to get away."<p>

"Oh! Awesome! What is it?" Shane was delighted. She hated her life and wanted to escape as much as the others.

"Well, the plan is. . ." Kimiko talked her through it.

"The plan actually has some merit to it. I'm in," Shane grinned, running her hand through her dark hair.

"Cool. We audition tomorrow."

"Wait! Tomorrow! We don't have enough time to practice or anything!" Louise said.

"Relax. Everybody knows Cooler than Me right?" The others nodded, " Well, then, we'll sing that. We'll just have to wing it."

"Okay," Louise relaxed a little.

"I'll meet you at the Star Theatre okay?" Kimiko asked, "Eight O'Clock?" They nodded.

"It's settled then. Eight O'Clock at the Star Theatre. Remember to dress as boys." The other girls nodded.

"Sophia Diana Roberts! Get to sleep now!"

Sophia's face turned worried.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said.

"Tomorrow," Shane repeated.

Sophia grinned and logged off. She lay on her bed, thinking about the plan. Who knows? They might just win. Sophia, like all the girls, hoped they would, so they would be able to escape the hell that they were living in.

The lights turned off.


	2. The Audition

Chapter 2

The Audition

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Louise asked, worried. Her short blonde hair was piled up under a baseball cap and she wore a blue checked button-up shirt and jeans.

"Positive. Relax, it'll be fine. Nobody here knows us anyway," Sophia reassured her. Her dark brown hair was, like Louise's, stuffed under a cap and she wore a t-shirt and jeans, with her moto-cross jacket open over the top.

"Still. . ." Louise still sounded unsure. I mean, what if they were recognized? They would be in some serious chiz then.

"Don't worry."

Kimiko, out of the four of them, was the most calm, considering where they were and what they were doing. She, unlike the others, was wearing a wig which was the same raven-black colour of her own hair and she wore a long sleeved green t-shirt and long shorts.

"You guys, we have to sign up now," she said.

"Sure. Where do you think we sign up?" Shane looked around. She wore a grey beanie hat over her dark brown hair and a checked shirt open over a long-sleeved shirt with baggy jeans.

"Over there I'm guessing," Kimiko said, pointing to where a short black lady was standing with a clipboard. They walked over to her.

Kelly was tired. It wasn't even lunchtime and there had already been over a hundred auditionees, and none of them were good enough. When she saw four feminine looking boys walking over to her, she sighed even more.

"You here to sign up?" she asked the one in the middle, who was Kimiko.

"Um, yeah," she replied, looking around nervously.

"Name please?"

"Band name?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we are. . ." she looked at the others, "We're Fighting the Odds."

"Fighting the Odds?" Kelly peered over the edge of her clipboard, "Okay. What are your names?"

"Erm, my name is. . ." Kimiko thought for a second, "Ko Chang."

"Ko Chang. And you?" Kelly asked, pointing at Louise.

"Me? I'm Louis Mars," Louise said nervously. She'd decided to change her last name so it would seem less like her own

"Louis Mars? Is that some kind of a stage name?" Kelly asked.

"No. It's my real name," Louise, or Louis, replied. Shane decided to step in.

"I'm Ollie Anderson," she said confidently.

"And you are?" Kelly asked, scribbling on her clipboard.

"I'm Drake Roberts," Sophia smiled. She was quite calm in sticky situations that didn't involve her parents.

"Alright then Fighting the Odds, sit down until your number is called." She stuck the number '153' on them.

They sat down on the hotel-style seats.

"I'm pretty nervous. . ." Louise, or Louis as she was now known, sighed.

"Me too," Ollie whispered to her, "But don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Number 125."

Many, many numbers later, Fighting the Odds were still sitting on their chairs.

"Number 153."

"That's us!" Ko jumped up.

Kelly lead the others into the theatre. Big Time rush sat at a desk positioned in front of the chairs.

"Hey dudes," Kendall smiled, "Start whenever."

"Okay," Ko said, "Now is our chance. 1, 2, 3, 4!"

_Ko: If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
>I would already have you up under my arm<br>I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
>All: But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me<em>

_Ollie:You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
>You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me<br>And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
>All: And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me<em>

_Drake: You got your high brow shoes on your feet  
>And you wear 'em around like it ain't s***<br>But you don't know the way that you look  
>When your steps make that much noise<em>

_Shh, see I got you all figured out  
>You need every one's eyes just to feel seen<br>Behind your makeup nobody knows who you even are  
>All: Who do you think that you are?<em>

_Louis: If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
>I would already have you up under my arm<br>I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
>All: But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me<em>

_Ko: You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
>You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me<br>And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
>And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me<em>

_Ollie: You got your high brow switch in your walk  
>And you don't even look when you pass by<br>But you don't know the way that you look  
>When your steps make that much noise<em>

_Drake: Shh, see I got you all figured out  
>You need every one's eyes just to feel seen<br>Behind your makeup nobody knows who you even are  
>All: Who do you think that you are?<em>

_Louis:'Cause it sure seems  
>Ollie: ('Cause it sure seems)<br>You got no doubt  
>Ollie:(That you got no doubt)<br>But we all see  
>Ollie:(We all see)<br>You got your head in the clouds  
>Ollie:(Clouds)<em>

_All: If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
>I would already have you up under my arm<br>Ollie: (Under my arm)  
>I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this<br>But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_

_Louise: You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
>Ko:You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me<br>Drake:And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
>All:And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me <em>

The boys began to clap.

"I think. . ." Kendall said to Logan, "That these guys might be just what we're looking for."


	3. SORRY

**Hiya, everyone. I just want to say, I am not going to finish/ deleting the following stories: Texts (HOA), Long Way Down (HOA), Songfic Challenge (HOA) and Secrets (BTR). I'm really sorry to all who read these stories, but I need to clean up and make room for new stories. Again, sorry!**

**(PS, to those who had OC's in Secrets, I am so sorry, but I can't think of anything to have as a plotline. If something comes to me, then I will write it, but for now, it's on hiatus)**

**SORRY GUYS!**


End file.
